


Le cuisinier des... enfers ?

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Les 12 Travaux de Vesperia [3]
Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bon appétit..., M/M, UA, Vous ferez moins le difficile au restaurant à l'avenir...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Séquelle de Par Osiris et par Apis. Après leur réussite sur la cinquième épreuve, Flynn et Yuri se rendent à Yurzorea pour affronter un chef cuisinier... hors du commun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Le cuisinier des… enfers ?
> 
> Auteur : Kaleiya
> 
> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia et les Douze travaux d'Astérix ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Là, impossible de garder l'épreuve d'origine et, en revoyant Fort Boyard cet été, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait modifier cette épreuve, tout simplement en changeant le cuisinier ! Eliandre m'a traitée de folle mais c'est le seul moyen pour que notre duo réussisse ce défi. On peut dire que c'est un double crossover…

 

A Zaphias, les conseillers s'inquiétaient depuis qu'il leur avait été confirmé que l'hypnotiseur Iris n'était plus en état de continuer d'envoûter quiconque venait le voir, que ce soit des volontaires ou non. Certains d'entre eux étaient aussi de très mauvaise humeur, ayant parié plus ou moins gros que cette épreuve aurait raison de ce duo qui commençait sérieusement à les agacer… tandis que l'empereur Ioder semblait grandement s'amuser.

« Un problème messieurs ? » leur demanda le jeune souverain lors de leur réunion.

Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée, aucun d'eux n'ayant très envie de répondre à leur cadet, d'autant plus qu'il avait parié contre eux précédemment et qu'il fallait à présent discuter de cette sixième épreuve… et de ce que chacun était prêt à proposer.

« Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas tous digéré que vous les ayez délestés d'une partie de leur argent et de certaines de leurs propriétés votre Altesse. » répondit Alexei, conseiller militaire qui, lui, avait choisi de s'abstenir de toute mise, un choix qui s'était avéré des plus sages. « Il faut aussi comprendre que cette victoire fut assez… surprenante à leurs yeux. »

« Pas tellement je trouve. » déclara Ioder avec un sourire énigmatique. « Vu ce que ce cher Yuri nous avait montré dans l'arène, je me doutais qu'il possédait les ressources nécessaires pour réussir. Cependant, je pense que le sixième défi ne sera pas du tout de son goût… »

« Quel est-il cette fois-ci pour que vous soyez certain de cela ? »

« Disons qu'il se peut que j'ai cru ouïr certaines rumeurs venant de Yurzorea au sujet d'un individu assez haut en couleurs… »

Cette simple phrase fit s'étrangler l'un des conseillers, celui-ci ayant apparemment compris de quoi il allait en retourner. Ses confrères le regardèrent à la fois avec interrogation et inquiétude, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette réaction.

« Non… » déclara le concerné avec terreur. « Vous n'avez quand même pas osé les envoyer devant LUI ? C'est inhumain ! »

« Voyons, n'exagérez rien. » répliqua l'empereur sur un ton empli d'une bienveillance feinte. « Cet individu est parfaitement humain de ce que j'en ai entendu donc les envoyer face à lui n'a absolument rien de cruel. Je dirais même que, vu ce qui leur reste encore comme épreuves, ceci est un acte de clémence de ma part. »

« Pourriez-vous développer votre Altesse afin que nous comprenions tous de quoi il s'agit exactement. » coupa Alexei avant que d'autres de ses confrères ne se mettent à paniquer pour rien.

« Oh ? Juste une petite dégustation de mets… peu communs dirons-nous. »

Vu l'expression qu'arborait son souverain, le conseiller militaire se doutait qu'il y avait un piège dans ce défi et, vu la réaction d'un de ses collaborateurs, cette épreuve culinaire dissimulait quelque chose de peu agréable… Qu'était-ce donc et en quoi était-elle un échec certain pour celui qui était originaire de l'île du Plaisir ?

« Messieurs, commençons les paris ! »

-§-

Décidément, Flynn ne se faisait pas aux trajets par bateau. Le tangage du navire finissait toujours par avoir raison de son estomac et, à moins de voyager le ventre vide, il était certain que son repas allait finir jeté dans l'eau salée d'une manière très peu élégante. Être sensible au mal de mer n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir pour lui…

Si le reste du voyage avait été plus aisé pour lui, c'était principalement grâce à Yuri qui le forçait à prendre l'air dès qu'il se sentait un peu nauséeux et qui s'était arrangé pour faire la cuisine pour lui – il avait déjà constaté sur l'île du Plaisir que son compagnon de voyage se débrouillait bien dans ce domaine mais il n'avait pas pleinement savouré ses talents auparavant. Une fois arrivés sur la terre ferme de Yurzorea, sa faim n'était pas pleinement revenue mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de chasser dans les bois – d'après Rita, ils avaient au moins trois jours de marche avant d'arriver à destination, ce qui était plus qu'assez pour profiter des lieux.

Lors d'une escale à Yumanju, Flynn put enfin convaincre, suite à quelques accrochages à des branches basses, ce cher Yuri d'échanger sa toge – celle-ci avait souffert après avoir été prise dans un buisson de ronces – contre une tenue plus adaptée au voyage, c'est-à-dire un pantalon sombre et une tunique sans manches en laine noire… contre laquelle le jeune homme aux cheveux longs pesta un moment car elle le démangeait énormément. Ses plaintes cessèrent lorsque le guerrier finit par avoir pitié en le voyant frotter son dos contre un arbre et, lors de leur dernier arrêt de la journée, avait offert de lui passer un onguent sur sa peau afin de le soulager un peu, une proposition qui fut très vite acceptée… et qu'il regretta en partie quand il entendit les profonds soupirs de soulagement que son compagnon poussait dès qu'il posait les mains sa peau.

Bien entendu, Yuri avait poursuivi son jeu favori consistant à l'embrasser à la moindre occasion. Sur les trois dernières tentatives, il était parvenu à esquiver la seconde, essentiellement grâce à Rita qui avait poussé un juron après avoir marché dans les déjections d'un animal.

Autant dire que lorsque leur arbitre, après qu'ils aient passé un petit village, leur annonça qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la prochaine épreuve, Flynn avait eu du mal à cacher son soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre qu'éviter les avances du bel éphèbe qui… ahem… du jeune homme à la longue chevelure sombre.

« Avant de continuer, on pourrait éventuellement manger, non ? » suggéra Yuri avec justesse, leur dernier repas commençant à être bien lointain…

« Vu ce qu'est la prochaine épreuve, ce n'est pas utile. » répondit leur cadette en regardant ses documents. « Quelques mètres plus loin, il y a un restaurant assez connu dans la région et c'est là-bas qu'a lieu votre sixième tâche. »

« Dans un restaurant ? » s'étonna Flynn, trouvant ce choix étrange… et l'emplacement de ce lieu quelque peu suspect maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. « Pourquoi un lieu où l'on se restaure est si éloigné des habitations ? Ce serait plus logique qu'il soit au sein même du village que nous avons traversé il y a peu. »

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très commun… » approuva l'autochtone de l'île du Plaisir en observant les alentours. « Et si l'endroit est si connu, pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à nous y rendre ? »

Le guerrier repensa aux précédentes épreuves et la première chose qui lui vint en tête était de se demander où pouvait bien être le piège cette fois-ci. Ils n'allaient probablement pas devoir faire la vaisselle vu que Rita leur a dit qu'il était inutile de manger, signe qu'ils allaient donc se restaurer là-bas. La nourriture était-elle empoisonnée ? Il espérait que non car cela signifierait qu'à aucun moment l'empereur n'avait souhaité la paix. Donc où était le problème ?

-§-

Bientôt la moitié. Une fois cette épreuve réussie, il n'en resterait plus que six et Yuri espérait qu'il parviendrait à les réussir, essentiellement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'une guerre se déclenche parce qu'il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de quitter l'île du Plaisir en embarquant Flynn avec lui – en même temps, il aurait dû se douter que, lorsque le guerrier reprendrait ses esprits, celui-ci chercherait à le neutraliser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bon, leur petit combat avait tourné court quand sa toge, absolument pas faite pour être portée dans ce contexte, se défit en dévoilant grandement son anatomie, ce que son adversaire n'avait pas manqué vu la couleur que son visage avait prise ce jour-là.

Suite à cela, Flynn avait fait demi-tour et Yuri, après s'être vite rhabillé, s'était hâté de l'en empêcher, ce qui avait provoqué cette dispute… et leur capture. Si le guerrier avait été conduit directement en cellule, celui originaire de l'île du Plaisir avait dû faire comprendre aux soldats lui servant « d'escorte » qu'il n'était pas du tout disposé à satisfaire leurs désirs avant de pouvoir enfin être amené en prison – entre se faire tripoter par des types aux mains baladeuses et jeté ans un cachot humide, la deuxième option lui avait immédiatement paru très alléchante. Même s'il avait connu mieux question confort, la vue qu'il avait sur un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or lui avait fait revoir son appréciation des lieux à la hausse.

Le lendemain, ils furent amenés devant l'empereur et Yuri, qui avait déjà réussi à arracher quelques informations de Flynn sur les raisons de sa présence en Illycia, eut les quelques renseignements qui lui manquaient en se contentant de tendre l'oreille – le seul moment où il avait pris la parole fut quand il sut que Judy avait demandé à ce qu'il revienne et qu'il avait déclaré en grimaçant qu'il ne comptait pas rentrer chez lui.

Quand Ioder proposa son « pari » au guerrier – en vérité, cela ressemblait plutôt à un odieux chantage déguisé par un grand sourire faussement innocent –, celui à la longue chevelure sombre en avait bien mémorisé les termes, lui permettant ainsi de s'apercevoir que le souverain avait précisé ceux-ci au pluriel et non au singulier, certainement parce qu'à la base, il y avait deux espions. A ce moment-là, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de cela mais ce dont Yuri était certain, c'était qu'il n'approuvait pas ce jeu qui pouvait fort s'avérer être plus pervers qu'il ne le semblait au premier abord.

Cependant, après que l'empereur lui ait proposé le statut d'invité, il put assister aux premières épreuves qui attendaient Flynn… tout en gardant un œil sur Ioder depuis qu'il avait remarqué la façon très déplaisante dont il le détaillait du regard.

Si les deux premiers défis avaient été remportés par le guerrier, la situation changea avec le troisième et, après un nouvel échec du guerrier pour vaincre son adversaire, Yuri avait trouvé comment exploiter cette faille dans les règles énoncées par le souverain et, à la surprise générale, il avait sauté dans l'arène et, grâce à sa longue observation du combat, renversé la situation à son avantage très aisément. Une fois victorieux et face aux cris consternés des conseillers, il avait exprimé son souhait d'être le remplaçant de Raven pour ces épreuves, une proposition qui fut acceptée par l'empereur.

Cette décision de s'embarquer dans cette aventure sans être certain de réussir – il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans l'immédiat sur l'île du Plaisir et devenir le serviteur personnel de ce gamin en cas de défaite était une idée qui le répugnait fortement – pouvait sembler irréfléchie voire impulsive mais en fait, Yuri était persuadé que seul, Flynn ne pouvait pas gagner. Afin que le guerrier de Danhgrest ait toutes ses chances, il lui fallait un partenaire capable de compenser les lacunes qu'il possédait.

Et puis bon, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or avait fortement éveillé son intérêt, faisant que l'idée de parvenir à le séduire sans utiliser de nectar l'attrayait fortement.

De ce qu'il avait pu observer, Yuri savait que si Flynn ne répondait pas à ses multiples avances, il n'y était pas forcément indifférent. Avec de la persévérance, il pouvait donc réussir à le faire tomber sous ses charmes.

Pour le moment, il avait surtout eu pitié de son compagnon de voyage lors de leur trajet en bateau… ce qui fut vite oublié quand il eut ce gilet en laine qui le démangeait fortement. Comment était-il possible pour un vêtement d'être aussi désagréable à porter ? Sa chance fut que le guerrier avait trouvé de quoi stopper son calvaire – le jeune homme avait ainsi pu ajouter « peau fragile » aux inconvénients liés à sa vie sur l'île du Plaisir.

A présent, sa préoccupation était de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette épreuve-ci…

« Disons que le menu est assez… unique en son genre. » déclara Rita avec une grimace qui lui laissait penser qu'il risquait fort de perdre l'appétit. « Très peu d'amateurs pour cette cuisine doivent exister… s'il en existe. »

… Le restaurant était mauvais à ce point-là ? Comment des plats pouvaient être aussi répugnants pour que la réputation de cet établissement ait atteinte Zaphias ?

Ils arrivèrent devant une bâtisse en bois devant laquelle plusieurs pancartes avaient été plus ou moins bien plantées dans le sol. Sur celles-ci, Yuri pu lire des choses comme « N'y allez pas, même si vous mourrez de faim ! », « PLUS JAMAIS ! », « ARGH ! », « Pitié, pitié, pitié ne le laissez pas me resservir ! » ou encore « Mais qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un tel supplice ? », ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier ses craintes sur la nourriture servie à cet endroit – la palme revenait au « Faites demi-tour, FAITES DEMI-TOUR ! » qui était écrit en très gros et souligné trois fois.

« La prochaine épreuve consiste à finir les plats cuisinés par le chef de ce restaurant. » commença à expliquer l'adolescente tout en désignant une ardoise sur laquelle était marqué le menu du jour. « En d'autres termes, manger le contenu de la carte qui est indiqué juste ici. »

« C'est à moitié effacé. » constata Flynn en montrant les mots illisibles. « Qui plus est, c'est assez mal écrit… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui était le plus inquiétant aux yeux de celui aux cheveux de jais mais plutôt l'odeur douteuse qui émanait des lieux. Ça sentait comme un mélange de légumes fermentés et de poisson pourri…

« Dans ce cas, ce sera une surprise totale. » fit Rita avant de tirer sur la corde de la cloche de l'entrée. « Bonne chance ! »

Et rapidement, leur cadette prit ses distances, les laissant seuls devant la porte du restaurant. A peine fut elle hors de leur vue que des pas précipités se firent entendre de l'autre côté du panneau de bois et que celui-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme plus petit qu'eux aux courts cheveux bruns bouclés, aux yeux noirs et vêtu d'une tenue blanche de cuisinier.

« Bienvenue mes amis ! Bienvenue chez Willy Rovelli ! » s'exclama celui qui était manifestement le propriétaire des lieux avec un grand sourire. « Je vous attendais. Venez, entrez ! Entrez ! »

Si Flynn pénétra calmement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Yuri eut un gros moment d'hésitation lorsqu'une odeur encore plus nauséabonde arriva à ses narines et qu'il entendit des bruits très suspects. Il emboîta prudemment le pas de son compagnon de voyage en se pinçant le nez, son regard anthracite examinant les murs en bois sur lesquels il y avait des tableaux un peu étranges, la seule table présente qui était recouverte d'une nappe à carreaux et sur laquelle étaient posés des assiettes, des couverts ainsi qu'une bougie.

Le dénommé Willy Rovelli les installa à cette fameuse table et une fois qu'ils furent assis, il sortit un petit calepin et un crayon de la poche de son tablier.

« J'imagine que vous prendrez tous deux la formule du jour qui, je dois vous le dire, est à la fois la plus complète et la plus exquise ! » leur déclara le cuisinier en griffonnant quelque chose sur son carnet.

« A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas réussi à la lire sur le tableau à l'extérieur. » signala le guerrier pendant que son camarade d'infortune avait pris sa serviette pour essayer de protéger son nez. « C'était en partie effacé. »

« Ah, c'est vrai qu'il a plu l'autre jour. Toutes mes excuses pour cela. Alors la formule complète comprend l'entrée, le plat, le fromage et le dessert. Je vous apporte le début d'ici cinq petites minutes ! »

Sans crier gare, Willy Rovelli s'éclipsa en vitesse dans ses cuisines, les laissant seul dans la petite salle du restaurant. Habituellement, Yuri aurait tenté de dérober un baiser à Flynn mais l'odeur des lieux l'incommodait beaucoup trop pour ça.

« Comment tu fais pour supporter cette puanteur ? » demanda-t-il en réalisant que le guerrier tolérait bien mieux que lui les effluves nauséabonds de cet endroit. « J'ai l'impression d'être dans une poubelle tellement ça sent mauvais ! »

« Je sais mais crois-moi, il y a pire. » lui répondit calmement son compagnon d'infortune. « J'ai déjà eu droit à du fumier, l'auge des cochons élevés au village, la viande oubliée dans le fumoir, le poisson pourri vendu au marché… »

« Ça va, j'ai compris… »

En d'autres termes, à Dahngrest, ils avaient le nez bouché. Dans le cas présent, il y avait de quoi être jaloux.

-§-

Excepté l'auberge de son village, Flynn n'avait jamais été dans un restaurant mais il doutait fort que l'odeur qui régnait ici soit normale. Il commençait à mieux comprendre les pancartes qu'ils avaient lues avant d'entrer ici et pourquoi ce lieu était celui de leur sixième épreuve. Restait à savoir ce qui allait leur être servi mais déjà, il se doutait que Yuri allait avoir du mal à user de sa ruse – déjà, il le voyait regarder avec suspicion le contenu de la carafe d'eau, ce qui était compréhensible.

Le guerrier voulu observer un peu plus attentivement les lieux quand il sentit quelque chose sur sa cuisse qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour en trouver l'origine : en soulevant la nappe, il vit le pied de son camarade qui se frottait contre sa jambe. Il lui répliqua en lui jetant un regard agacé avant de lui donner une pichenette au pied, arrachant un « aïe ! » au jeune homme.

« Assieds-toi correctement au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. » lui fit-il remarquer sur un ton un peu sec.

« Pas de ma faute si tu es le seul élément ici qui me permet de patienter. » répliqua du tac au tac son interlocuteur.

A cette remarque, Flynn lâcha un soupir exaspéré et il s'apprêtait à aller voir le chef pour lui demander encore combien de temps ils allaient attendre quand celui-ci sortit rapidement de sa cuisine avec deux assiettes en main.

« Voilà, voilà ! » s'exclama Willy Rovelli en posant les entrées sur la table. « Voici une petite entrée pour commencer : des sushis faits maison ! Je vous laisse déguster le temps de préparer le plat. Bon appétit ! »

Sur ces mots, le propriétaire des lieux repartit rapidement derrière ses fourneaux, laissant ses deux invités observer ce qu'il venait de leur servir… et constater que ces sushis n'avaient rien de classique car si le riz était bien présent, sur le dessus de chacun se trouvait non pas une tranche de poisson frais mais des tarentules et des criquets. En résumé, ils avaient deux sushis chacun : deux aux tarentules et deux aux criquets, ce qui semblait ne pas enchanter du tout Yuri.

« C'est une blague j'espère ? » dit-il en regardant le contenu de leurs assiettes avec une grimace.

« J'ai bien peur que non. » confirma Flynn qui, après avoir observé les entrées, fut certains que les insectes étaient morts. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont été grillés au préalable. Ça pourrait être pire. »

Manifestement, son camarade avait l'air de penser la même chose vu comme il avait blêmi, s'étant certainement souvenu que ceci n'était que le début du repas.

L'épreuve consistant à manger le contenu des assiettes qui leur étaient servies, le guerrier n'attendit pas plus longtemps : il prit dans sa main un des sushis au criquet et mordit dedans, l'insecte craquant dans sa bouche. Il ne s'attarda pas à savourer le mets et mangea l'autre morceau avant de faire de même avec son second sushi, tout cela sous le regard médusé de Yuri qui, après un instant d'hésitation, se mit à l'imiter.

« Beurk ! » fit son compagnon d'infortune en grimaçant. « Je commence sérieusement à regretter l'Ile du Plaisir… »

« Il y a plus ignoble à manger. » dit-il après avoir fini son assiette. « Une fois, je me suis perdu en forêt et j'ai dû manger des insectes vivants faute de trouver du gibier. Quand tu as faim, tu apprends à faire des concessions. »

En l'occurrence, celui originaire de Dahngrest avait souffert de mal de mer pendant un moment et son estomac criait famine depuis un moment déjà donc il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Cependant, il avait intérêt à convaincre celui qui venait de l'Ile du Plaisir d'au moins goûter au contenu de son assiette car seul, il doutait d'arriver à tout finir en sachant qu'ils avaient un menu complet à déguster.

Heureusement, même s'il avait eu du mal, Yuri avait fini son entrée et avalé un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

A peine une minute plus tard, le chef arriva avec le plat : de la cervelle bouillie accompagnée de natto (1), un mets dont l'odeur ne passa pas du tout inaperçue. L'aspect était certes répugnant mais ce parfum de soja fermenté agressait les narines à un tel point qu'il vit son camarade faire un mouvement de recul.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » leur demanda Willy Rovelli en débarrassant les assiettes des entrées.

« C'était immonde. » répondit le bel éphèbe avant de plaquer une main contre son visage, se sentant visiblement mal.

« C'est la cervelle de quel animal au juste ? » questionna le guerrier, faisant abstraction de la puanteur émise par les plats face à eux.

« Du porc qui est élevé dans un village pas très loin et livrée ce matin… ou la veille, je ne sais plus. Bonne dégustation ! »

Et encore une fois, leur hôte s'éclipsa rapidement en cuisine.

Comme Flynn était habitué à manger de la viande, la cervelle bouillie ne lui faisait pas peur car il connaissait – il avait toujours préféré les abats aux fruits de mer, ayant une aversion pour les moules et les huîtres depuis l'enfance. Par contre, le natto était un aliment qu'il n'avait jamais goûté mais il savait par Raven ce que c'était et que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'on pouvait le penser.

Prenant sa fourchette en main, il décida de tester ce natto et il tenta d'en prendre un morceau… réalisant ainsi que celui-ci faisait des fils gluants, ce qui n'encouragea nullement Yuri à l'imiter vu l'expression de son visage.

« C'est quoi cette chose encore ? » demanda son camarade qui n'appréciait vraiment pas ce qu'il voyait.

« Des graines de soja fermentés. » répondit-il en toute simplicité avant de goûter cela… et de constater que ça n'avait pas une saveur extraordinaire. Il trouvait cela même plutôt fade, surtout après qu'il eut mangé un morceau de cervelle bouillie.

Après une longue hésitation, son compagnon d'infortune se décida à essayer le plat mais après une bouchée de chaque, il était clair qu'il n'aimait pas du tout le natto et qu'il n'allait certainement pas faire l'effort de le finir. Il reconnaissait que la texture était très particulière en bouche et lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait terminé, difficilement certes, sa part de cervelle bouillie, le guerrier lui prit son assiette pour finir le natto, même si lui-même n'aimait guère cet aliment mais plus à cause de son manque de saveurs.

« Comment t'arrives à manger un truc aussi infect ? » lui demanda Yuri après avoir de nouveau avalé un grand verre d'eau.

« D'une, ce n'est pas aussi mauvais et de deux, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon village. » répondit Flynn en finissant son assiette. « Qui plus est, après la longue diète que j'ai eu, je meurs de faim ! J'avalerai un sanglier entier s'il y en avait un. »

Le bel éphèbe eut un rire amusé en entendant cette phrase et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or réalisa que sa présence ne le gênait plus. Il s'y était habitué à force de voyager ensemble et même s'ils avaient des origines différentes, il ne trouvait pas sa compagnie désagréable, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs, en repensant aux épreuves qu'ils avaient déjà effectuées, il constata qu'ils étaient complémentaires : là où l'un avait des difficultés, l'autre était là pour les compenser et inversement.

En d'autres termes, à eux deux, ils avaient une chance de réussir à gagner le pari fait avec l'empereur Ioder.

« Au fait, si on venait à réussir toutes les épreuves, que comptes-tu faire ? » se demanda subitement le guerrier en se souvenant que seuls les conséquences d'un échec avaient été évoquées pour son camarade. « Tu vas rentrer chez toi ? »

« Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. » avoua Yuri, visiblement un peu surpris par cette question. « Je sais juste que je ne veux pas retourner dans l'immédiat sur l'Ile sur Plaisir ou finir en serviteur particulier pour ce gamin… »

Leur conversation, qui était très agréable, fut brusquement interrompue par le retour de leur hôte, venu pour débarrasser leurs plats et leur amener la suite : le fromage. Certes, la portion était petite mais elle était dans la même veine que les mets précédents, c'est-à-dire peu appétissante pour le commun des mortels.

« Mes chers amis, ceci est du Casgiu Merzu(2), une spécialité locale très réputée. » leur expliqua le cuisinier tandis que, de la préparation fromagère se mouvaient des asticots qui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, étaient bel et bien vivants. « C'est un fromage pourri aux larves de mouches que vous avez la chance de pouvoir déguster ici aux frais de l'empire. Bon appétit et je vous retrouve pour le dessert. »

Encore une fois, Willy s'éclipsa rapidement, leur laissant tout le temps d'observer ce qui venait de leur être servi.

-§-

Il allait étrangler ce sale gosse d'Ioder s'il venait à le recroiser. Cet endroit était tout bonnement affreux au point qu'il en était venu à regretter l'Ile du Plaisir et son excellente nourriture – certes, c'était surtout lui qui cuisinait là-bas mais c'était clairement meilleur que ce qu'il y avait dans ce boui-boui !

Sincèrement, Yuri se serait arrêté à l'entrée si Flynn n'avait pas été là. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais réussi à se convaincre d'avaler ces horribles sushis aux insectes et de faire de même avec la cervelle bouillie – il avait tenté avec le natto mais l'odeur l'avait beaucoup trop dérangé et s'il avait continué, il aurait probablement vomi le contenu de son estomac, leur faisant échouer cette épreuve à tous les deux par la même occasion.

Là, le coup du fromage pourri, il aurait quand même dû le voir venir, surtout qu'il en avait entendu parler quand il était sur l'Ile du Plaisir mais jamais il n'en avait vu jusqu'ici. Lui qui n'aimait déjà pas le fromage à la base, là, il était servi…

Un coup d'œil au guerrier lui permit de voir que les asticots vivants ne semblait pas du tout le déranger : il avait pris un morceau de pain pour le tartiner de cette chose vraiment pas appétissante et il croquait dans sa tartine comme si de rien n'était.

Avec la pointe du couteau, le bel éphèbe goûta ce mets… et fut dégoûté par cette saveur très amère et piquante. Ce fromage, en plus d'être pourri, était très fort, au point qu'il en venait à regretter le natto qui leur avait été servi plus tôt. Sans hésitation, il laissa sa part à Flynn en priant intérieurement pour que le dessert n'ait rien de vivant à l'intérieur car sinon, il risquait de rendre tout ce qu'il avait avalé juste avant.

Le seul point positif qu'il avait noté pour le moment était que leur hôte semblait moins guilleret qu'au départ, signe qu'il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à ce qu'ils parviennent jusque-là. Avec de la chance, il n'aura pas le temps de leur faire un sale coup pour le dernier plat… mais il n'y croyait pas trop.

De plus, un détail de taille commençait à le titiller : s'il savait à présent d'où venait l'odeur de légumes fermentés, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'origine de celle de poisson pourri, ce qui lui laissait penser que le dessert risquait fort d'en contenir. Qui plus est, son nez commençait enfin à s'habituer à ces senteurs désagréables et il pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son odorat qui se faisait plus que malmener depuis leur entrée dans ce restaurant.

« Je crois qu'il nous réserve le pire pour la fin. » déclara Yuri à son camarade. « Ça sent le poisson pourri depuis un moment déjà et on a rien eu à base de poisson pour le moment. »

« Cela se tient. » approuva Flynn en grimaçant une fois qu'il eut fini son assiette. « Mais un dessert à base de poisson ? »

« C'est étrange oui mais comparé à ce qu'on a eu avant… »

Qu'allaient-ils donc avoir à manger en dernier ? Les fruits de mers étant trop fragiles comme produits, il aurait tendance à les exclurent, doutant fort que leur hôte veuille les empoisonner car techniquement parlant, tout ce qui leur avait été servi était certes loin d'être appétissant mais cela restait des produits comestibles et donc, en théorie, non destinés à causer une intoxication alimentaire. Le plus probable, vu l'odeur, était un poisson fort et qui était dans la même veine que tout ce qu'ils avaient eu auparavant.

En fouinant dans ses souvenirs de l'Ile du Plaisir, le bel éphèbe se souvint d'un homme qui venait d'un pays loin au nord et qui avait posé quelques soucis aux prêtresses car celui-ci n'aimait que des poissons forts en goût. Au final, elles avaient réussi à le faire tomber sous leurs charmes et cet homme avait évoqué une spécialité de son pays – le seul truc qu'il avait retenu du nom de ce plat était son côté imprononçable – qui, justement, était du poisson fermenté.

Si c'était bien ça, sous quelle forme allait-elle leur être présentée ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver en la personne du cuisinier qui, après avoir débarrassé leurs assiettes et leurs couverts, vint leur apporter des cuillères ainsi qu'une coupe en cristal en fredonnant une chanson d'amour. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux boules de glace d'une couleur indéfinissable et qui sentaient le poisson bien pourri.

« Ah, mes chers amis… » commença Willy Rovelli, la voix chargée d'émotion. « C'est avec une immense joie que je vous annonce que vous êtes les premiers à être parvenus jusqu'à cet instant fatidique : ce dessert ! Qui plus est, c'est aussi mon mets favori et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point de suis fier de vous présenter la spécialité de mon restaurant : la glace au surströmming (3)! »

Yuri reconnut ce nom bizarre qui lui confirma qu'ils avaient affaire à une crème glacée au poisson. En théorie, lui qui aimait bien les desserts, il ne devrait pas avoir de souci mais en pratique, il se demandait sérieusement si ce truc était bel et bien mangeable…

En levant son regard sombre vers son partenaire, il constata que celui-ci était plus pâle que tout à l'heure. En cherchant dans sa mémoire, il se rappela que Flynn n'avait jamais été très enthousiaste face à des plats à base de fruits de mer et il comprit instantanément que celui-ci n'arriverait jamais à se forcer à finir ce dernier mets.

La ruse qu'il aurait été possible de faire était de jeter discrètement la nourriture mais si elle aurait pu être tentée avec les plats précédents, ce coup-ci, elle était impossible car le propriétaire des lieux n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de retourner en cuisine.

« Mangez ! Mangez ! » s'exclama vivement Willy avec un grand sourire. « Ne faites surtout pas attention à moi ! »

Facile à dire… mais face au conflit interne plus qu'évident chez le guerrier, c'était à son tour de sacrifier son haleine et ses papilles gustatives. Haut les chœurs…

« T'as de la chance que je t'aime… » dit-il à voix basse avant de prendre une cuillère de glace et de la mettre rapidement dans sa bouche.

A l'instant où il sentit le froid envahir son palais, Yuri réalisa qu'il avait eu une très mauvaise idée en mettant autant de crème glacée dans sa bouche d'un seul coup car il s'était presque gelé le cerveau. Le pire restait tout de même le goût qui, certes, le dérangeait moins que celui du fromage mais le natto gardait tout de même sa grande préférence. C'était TRES salé pour un dessert et sincèrement, il avait l'impression de manger une crème dans laquelle un énorme bloc de sel avait été jeté ainsi qu'une bouteille d'un vinaigre bien acide, tout cela avec en plus la saveur du hareng qui avait été très longuement oublié. Le plus dur allait être de ne pas vomir…

Il voulut prendre un verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût… mais il réalisa avec horreur que la carafe était vide, ce qui n'arrangeait vraiment pas leurs affaires. Cependant, en un clin d'œil, le cuisinier leur en avait ramené une pleine… ou du moins, il avait déjà vu la chose et s'était préparé à leur ramener de quoi boire.

Flynn tenta sa chance lui aussi… et l'expression de son visage en disant suffisamment long pour que son compagnon d'infortune sache qu'il avait certainement la même opinion que lui sur cette glace, voire même pire…

Et encore, ils devaient s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir le produit de base car il avait l'étrange impression que ce serait mille fois pire.

« Alors, quel goût ça a ? » leur demanda leur hôte avec un intérêt quelque peu sadique aux yeux de Yuri.

« C'est infect ! » répondirent les deux camarades au même moment avant de rassembler leur courage pour essayer de finir cette chose immonde.

Sérieusement, ce prétendu cuisinier le faisait exprès ou bien il ne goûtait jamais ses plats ? A tous les coups, c'était les deux et le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais se jura que si un jour il revoyait cet énergumène, il lui ferait avaler son menu entier à la première occasion !

A force de volonté et avec beaucoup d'efforts, ils arrivèrent difficilement à terminer ce dernier plat. Ils étaient au bord du malaise mais ils étaient, pour l'instant, encore vivants. Par contre, leurs papilles gustatives risquaient fort de leur faire défaut pendant un moment et leurs haleines… non, il ne valait peut-être mieux ne pas y penser, surtout que rien ne garantissait que leurs estomacs puissent se remettre de tout ça.

« Bravo ! Bravissimo ! » s'exclama avec émotion le propriétaire des lieux en applaudissant avec force tout en reniflant. « Jamais personne n'avait réussi à finir mon menu en entier et… excusez-moi une seconde. »

Sur ces mots, le chef se moucha bruyamment dans son tablier avant d'essuyer quelques larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler.

« Vous avez vraiment été un formidable duo ! » poursuivit Willy en s'approchant… avant de reculer d'un pas, certainement à cause des deux regards assassins dirigés contre lui. « Revenez quand vous voudrez ! »

Intérieurement, Yuri et Flynn pensaient la même chose : ça ne risquait pas d'arriver !

Après leurs adieux à leur hôte, ils sortirent avec joie du restaurant, respirant à plein poumons l'air extérieur… avant d'aller chercher où pouvait bien se planquer Rita afin de lui faire savoir qu'ils avaient réussi cette épreuve.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes :
> 
> 1 : Le natto est fait à base de graines de soja fermentées et est un aliment très populaire au Japon mais généralement peu apprécié par les occidentaux.
> 
> 2 : Le Casgiu Merzu est un fromage corse fort qui est pourri avec des larves de mouches. Il peut être mangé avec ou sans les asticots.
> 
> 3 : Le surströmming est du hareng fermenté et est très populaire en Suède. Son odeur est, paraît-il, une des pires qui existe et il serait interdit dans les avions à cause du risque d'explosion des boîtes de conserve dans lequel il fermente.


End file.
